


Art for "Love, Merlin"

by Eviko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviko/pseuds/Eviko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Love, Merlin" by powerschlumpfi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover art

This is the cover for Love, Merlin, with powerschumpfi's tumblr name because i am a ditz. to read the fic go here <http://archiveofourown.org/works/7945972/chapters/18166483>

If you want to reblog this, or basically see what else I have drawn. [They can be found on my tumblr.](http://eviko.tumblr.com/post/149932344045/love-merlin-powerschlumpfi-merlin-and-arthur)


	2. Illustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations for Love, Merlin

Probably best viewed in the context of the fic, but here are my illustrations. I kept the colour pallet limited and in line with the cover and text banners, so everything linked together.

REMEMBER: **please do not repose of use any of my art without my permission (** and if you see it reposted anywhere please contact me.)

If you want to reblog this, or basically see what else I have drawn. [They can be found on my tumblr.](http://eviko.tumblr.com/post/149932610090/love-merlin-powerschlumpfi-merlin-and-arthur)

 


	3. Little text break things

These obviously were to tie in with the cover, and are very Anna focused in theme. 

 

 

remember please do not repost or use any of my art without my permission.

If you want to reblog this, or basically see what else I have drawn. [They can be found on my tumblr.](http://eviko.tumblr.com/post/149932344045/love-merlin-powerschlumpfi-merlin-and-arthur)


End file.
